


Unrequited Love

by RaevynNocturne



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaevynNocturne/pseuds/RaevynNocturne
Summary: When aliens go messing with humans, the Doctor always helps. But when that human becomes a friend? Can he and Bill Potts help their new friend with her alien problem? Or, worse, or love interest?
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Bill Potts
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story ended up becoming longer than expected. It lags a little at first, and I do apologize. I just hope you all enjoy the story anyways!

"I want you. I need you," you scream, tears running down you cheeks, hidden by the rain. A thunderclap, which sounds suspiciously like laughter...

And you sit up in bed, sweating, breathing heavy, the usual ache of loss making you realize today would be just awful.

It's Monday, just another Monday. You go about your usual routine of showering, dehydrated fruit and oatmeal for breakfast, water, and off to work. You work as a secretary in a construction company, and it's not bad, all things considered. Your boss is, at best, distant in almost all ways, and at worst, calculating. But he's never cruel, has always treated his employees fairly, even if he's never gone out of his way to openly compliment anyone (that you know of). His no nonsense attitude has, in fact, saved you personally after one young buck thought you were his personal slave, which meant giving him ANYTHING he wanted; that same guy can't get a high level job after your boss made sure his other business friends knew how much of a loser the kid was.

But sometimes work was slow, boring, or monotonous, like this last week. So when you show up, and there's a huge pile of work folders on your desk, you only sigh. A quick glance at them, and only two belong with a new contract the company is doing, so you get to work filing. It's not part of your job, but when you are actually the best at it, it becomes your job, and you end up doing twice as much work for half the pay.

Lunch rolls around, and it's your turn to pick up the food, but that's not a problem. Agnes orders the food, and you go pick it up, it all works out in the end. Today it's chinese food, but your favorite restaurant doesn't deliver, so someone always gets picked to pick it up, today it's you. The restaurant is unusually crowded when you get there, with a line just to get in, and you sigh rejectedly, and wait; at least the pick up line is always fast. You get the food, which is a lot more than you expected, and stare absently at the door, wondering how you're going to open it with all this food. Luckily an older guy, with short curly gray hair, and surprisingly blue eyes, opens the door for you, grinning broadly, and half bows when you issue a heartfelt thank you at him. It's not until you get to the car that you realize he looks very familiar, but by that point, he's already gone back inside. You shrug, and head back to work, mind focused on the files still left.

When you get back home, you're almost emotionally tired, feeling like your job is draining everything from you. It's not hard, it's just.... Boring... Glancing at the clock, you stop and consider going out; your best friend had already invited you out tonight, but you'd said you'd let her know after work. Making a snap decision, you quickly get out of your work clothes, grab a quick shower, and change into something a bit classier, but more comfortable, and head off to the nightclub your friends prefer. You see them in the corner when you get there, but stop when you look at the stage; this nightclub was unusual in that it had open mic nights, and wasn't as upbeat as many places were. To the point you often called it a bar rather than a nightclub, much to the owner's amusement. Up on the stage was the older guy you'd seen at lunch, tuning a guitar with practiced hands. You shake your head, and slide in next to Clarence, who gives you a very knowing look.

"Girl, really? He's a bit old for you, ain't he?" he says with a smirk. You roll your eyes and smack him on the shoulder.

"Jerk. I only stopped because I saw him at the Chinese place during lunch; he held the door open for me, that's all," you remark, smiling.

"Yeah, right. 'S not what your face said when you looked at him," Ashley said, sitting across from you, beside Jenna, your best friend.

"And I'll bet you looked like a dog in heat looking at him," you tease, which makes her wag her eyebrows suggestively.

"Damn right. I don't care how old he is, he's still hot for his age," she replies, watching him playing up on the stage. You admit, he is good looking, and he's good at playing that guitar, but it's his hands that intrigue you, for some unknown reason.

"Yoo-hoo, [Y/N], hello!" Clarence says, waving his hand in your face, causing you to blink owlishly and stare at him, earning snickers from the others.

"What?" you ask, dazed.

"What do you want?" he asks patiently.

"Food," you say, smiling innocently.

"Right," he replies, rolling his eyes, and scoots out the other side of the table to order food and drinks. You briefly feel bad, you're so boring you're predictable, so all your friends know what you'll eat and drink, no matter where you go. 

You turn to watch the guy on stage, watching his long fingers plucking the strings with ease, his eyes half lidded, as though he's remembering someone through the music. You're so absorbed watching him that it takes you a moment to realize he's looking up, and straight at you; blushing, you look down at the floor, missing his knowing smile. He plays a cover to a song you recognize, but can't remember the name of, and smiles at you when you look back up; you smile back, and wave at him, then turn back to the table when Clarence gets back. 

Several heavy drinks, and two orders of loaded chips later, and you're ready to call it a night. Clarence, the designated driver, is chatting at the bar with some poor lad who looks ready to bolt. Ashley has already left with some random guy, and Jenna is slow dancing with some guy who looks old enough to be her father.

With a sad sigh, you stand up and grab your purse, when someone bumps into you from behind; you check to make sure you've still got your purse, clutched tightly in your hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention where I was walking, ad usual," a pleasant voice, deep, with a heavy scottish accent, says beside you; when you turn to look, you're surprised to see the musician from earlier.

"Oh it's ok, I feel like that when I'm trying to dance," you say nervously, hoping he doesn't see how startled you are.

"I'm not very good at dancing. Most women say I've got two left feet, but I just say I'm better at teaching than dancing," he says, smiling with such light-hearted abandon that you find yourself giggling and smiling back.

"I'm [Y/N] , by the way. We met at the Chinese place earlier," you reply, lamely.

"Ah yes. They've got really good food there," he says absently.

"Yes, they do. Oh, I wanted to tell you, I loved your music tonight. It was really good," you say, hoping you don't sound as dumb to him as you did to yourself; conversations weren't your thing, not unless you knew someone really well.

"Oh, well thank you! I don't usually play in front of crowds, but one of my students told me about this place, so I thought I'd give it a go," he said, and you swear he sounded almost... Nervous.

"Oh, what so you teach?" you ask curiously, looking towards the bar at Clarence; not quite time to save him, yet.

"Eh, nothing really. Mostly I just give lectures on whatever topic interests me at the time," he replies with a shy smile; you think that you'd love to listen to his lectures, his voice is almost hypnotic.

"Isn't that most teachers?" you joke, grinning broadly at him, and laugh when he winks conspiratorially at you.

"Aye, but don't tell them that," he jokes back, and you both laugh. You like his laugh, and how his eyes light up when he laughs.

"So, do you come here often?" he asks, then looks at you strangely when you start laughing.

"Please tell me you're not trying to hit on me," you say, laughing; when he realizes why, he blushes and looks a little ashamed.

"I really wasn't, I'm sorry. I didn't even realize how that might be construed," he replies shyly.

"It's ok. I'm sorry if I offended you," you reply, no longer laughing, even feeling bad that you laughed.

"No, you didn't offend me. I was honestly curious, because I don't know this place, and was curious if it was any good. Not that I can ask my students, that would be a little weird," he said ruefully.

"Yeah, we actually come here often. Well, here and a couple others clubs. This one is the quietest, so sometimes we prefer to congregate here," you reply, smiling.

"We?" he asks curiously.

"My other three friends: clarence, who's sitting there at the bar; Ashley, who is the loosest of us; and Jenna, who is talking to the bar tender at the moment," you reply, pointing out the two friends remaining; he follows your gaze, and smiles.

"Well, this must be a good place, then, if you and your friends frequently come here," he says, a little lamely; you think maybe he's the same when it comes to conversations. At that point, you see the poor kid Clarence was talking to started looking around wildly, which was your cue.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I need to go save my friend from himself! It was nice meeting you, Mr..." you say, holding out your hand to him.

"Doctor. Everyone just calls me Doctor," he smiles, shaking your hand; you can tell he's really strong, just by him shaking your hand.

"It was nice meeting you, Doctor. Take care," you say politely, and head over to the bar, where you and Jenna spend the next two minutes getting Clarence away from the poor lad he was talking to. As you leave, you glance around the room, looking for the Doctor, but couldn't see him.

"So, did you ask for his number?" Jenna asked slyly as you both slid into Clarence's old beater car.

"Oh sod off, like you've any room to talk. That guy I saw you dancing with was old enough to be your father," you retort, laughing.

"Well so's that guy you were talking to," she fires back, and you both laugh.

"All we did was talk, that's all. He's a teacher, although he didn't tell me where, but I'm guessing at the University; it's closest place for students to regular," you say, leaning against the seat, watching the lights go past.

"He is a good musician, I'll give him that," she replies, and closes her eyes.

"Yeah he was," you say, and smile.

The rest of the trip was quiet, and uneventful. You change into sleep clothes, and crawl into bed, dreams filled with guitar music, Scottish accents, and stars.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week dragged by, slowly, each day the same as before, except for going out to drink, even Friday night was spent at home. Your dreams had been strange this week, filled with bizarre creatures, nebulas so beautiful it could make you cry, strange languages you couldn't understand; and at the center of it was the old man, Doctor Smith, standing next to an old fashioned blue police. You were scared by that alone, even if your soul cried out with longing to see those nebulas, to hear the songs that have filled your dreams since you were a very small child. 

So when Clarence texted you about meeting up at the club, a different one, you agreed, thinking the old man wouldn't be there; no one his age would go to the Crescent Moon dance club. You threw on a skimpy skirt, a short halter top, and a pair of slinky heels; not your usual outfit, but you wanted to have fun. You threw on some makeup, and made it out the door just as John, Clarence's flatmate, drove up. Oh great, him...

"Oi, chica, I think you're at the wrong house. Yeah, see, my mate [Y/N] lives here, and she's not inta girls, ya know?" he said with a smirk, laughing when you flick him off.

"Just how would you know what a painted lady looks like? You'd hafta pay some girl to fuck you," you say as you get into the car, and put the seatbelt on; he only laughs and takes off to pick up the rest of the Hotless Posse, as you six called yourselves; the sixth member was another guy, who was currently spending time in europe with some art students.

"Jenna will meet us there, she's finishing up with some project. We're gonna pick up Ash next, then Clary; he's at the soup kitchen still," he says, watching traffic as he drives down towards Ash's house; thankfully, she was standing outside, wearing a skimpy outfit as well. She smirks at your outfit, but pats your shoulder as she buckles in, and John takes off to the soup kitchen.

By the time they got to the club, Jenna was standing outside waiting; she hadn't been waiting long, thankfully. They paid the entrance fee, and went in, bouncing heads to the music; the Posse all enjoy techno and electronica music, and this club played lots of it.

"I'm gonna go get us drinks, you guys find us a table," Ashley shouts, and saunters off towards the bar; the rest of them shake their heads, and go in search of a table.

"I'm sorry, but I need to move, so I'll see you losers on the dande floor," john says with a cheesy grin.

"Rick might be coming, just FYI, so don't be surprised if I disappear for a while " Clarence says, plopping down beside you, smiling so cheesy you couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, ok, whateva, fly boy," Jenna says, laughing.

"Omg, you guys are not gonna believe who I saw at the bar," Ash says, putting down the tray of drinks, winking at you specifically.

"Who?" you ask with a sigh.

"Only that sexy guy from the club Mon, the one playing the guitar," she says saucily, and you snort.

"Yeah right. He's too old for this scene, not to mention he's a teacher, totally not his style," you reply, frowning.

"Well obviously he's not the average guy, cause look behind you," Jenna said, incredulously.

You turn and look behind you, almost dropping your drink. It really was him, and you felt like your stomach dropped out from under you.

"What the actual fuck?" you say, just as shocked as Jenna.

You watch as Mr Smith (Doctor, you remind yourself), weaves his way through the crowds, looking very unhappy. When he finally does sit, you realize he's sitting with a couple young girls, students you figure; one is absolutely gorgeous, with dark brown skin, the other is homely, with fair skin. 

"Poor guy, looks like he's chaperone for one or both of them," Ash says, laughing, and you laugh too; your dreams have you feeling paranoid, so you assumed the worst when you saw him.

After two drinks, you decide you're confident enough to go out and dance; you don't care how goofy you look, at least you're not a total klutz. Luckily, you're just attractive enough that many guys, and a few girls, flirt with you, dance with you, and you start actually enjoy yourself. Two more drinks later, and you don't care who you dance with. That's why you are startled when a somewhat familiar face starts dancing with you.

"Hi, I'm Bill. My professor, the Doctor, said he recognized you, and suggested I should dance with you, so... Here I am," she shouts at you, smiling big; you return the smile, and you start doing a more complicated dance with her. She laughs, and you both laugh, dancing together like no one else was watching.

After a couple dances, you point off to your table, and Bill nods, understanding. She follows you over, and you both collapse into seats.

"Sorry, I've had a lot to drink already, so I'm a little hot," you say, panting.

"More than a little," Bill mutters, but you still hear her, although you pretend you didn't hear her.

"Can I get you anything while I'm up?" you ask, leaning over to her so you don't need to shout.

"Nah, I'm good. You go get what you need, I'm gonna grab my drink from my table, and tell the Doctor I'll be here for a bit," bill replies with a smile; you give her a thumbs up, and amble off to the bar. Jenna was nowhere to be seen, Ashley was flirting outrageously with a bar tender, Clarence and Rick were missing in action, and John was making the rounds, looking for some chick to take home for the night. You place your order and wait, glancing over at the table where Bill and the Doctor sat and chatted; you briefly wonder how he'd look dancing, if he'd be gangly, or calculated. You smile, remembering a couple of brothers, twins, that had come here once and danced, how wild it looked, until you realized it was coordinated, and calculated; you think the Doctor would be better at a slow dance, or something that was precise, calculated, choreographed. He looks over at you, smiling broadly, and winks at you, causing you to look away, blushing slightly; a tap on shoulder, and you turn to grab your order, which you carry to the table.

You munch on your chips, watching Bill dance her way back to your table, and you smile at how easily she moves through the crowd. You see Jenna walk up to her, and they both start dancing, the music wild and fast; your pulse picks up, and you briefly wonder if you should've held off that last drink. Then you realize, you honestly don't care; seeing John, you signal for him to return to the table.

"Watch the food, please, I wanna go dance with someone," you say to him, and he smiles knowingly, then shoos you off.

"May I join you?" you ask Bill and Jenna, who both smile and signal consent. The three of you gyrate together, not caring about any looks you get, and you start feeling flushed, more than the alcohol or dancing would've done. You gyrate against Jenna, with Bill on the opposite side, and you can tell the other two are flushed too. The song changes, and you and Jenna sandwich Bill between you now, and you boldly run your hands down Bill's sides, lightly touching her hips as you dip down, grinding slightly against her. Once the song stops, though, you signal an end, and return to the table, glad they weren't cold. You gulp down some water, and watch Jenna and Bill dance; you squash a sudden, unexpected rush of jealousy, and focus on your food.

"Wow, you three painted a pretty picture out there," Ashley said into your ear, slurring her words slightly.

"Yeah, well, let the people talk," you reply with false bravado; Ash only laughed.

Jenna finally made her way back to the table, and Bill went back to her own, laughing with the other girl there. You notice that the Doctor seemed bored, and very uncomfortable; must not be interested in younger women, you think to yourself. Again, he turned to look at you, smiling softly, and shakes his head, looking like he's laughing at something; when Bill and the other girl don't look at you, you look away, feeling nervous. You suddenly don't feel like drinking or dancing anymore, and only want to go home. You text John, saying you want to go home, but you're ok with calling a cab if he's not ready to leave; you're shocked when he replies, and asks for a couple minutes. You reply ok, and say you'll meet him at the front. You don't bother saying goodbye to anyone, making your way to the exit doors, and wait for John.

You're both quiet on the drive home, but he stops you as you unbuckle your seatbelt.

"Look, I might tease you, but even I know jealousy when I see it. Just..... Be careful, yeah? We don't always get along, but I still care about you. So please be careful?" he says, then pulls you into a hug. Surprised, you return the hug, and smile at him.

"I'll be ok, don't worry. I guess I'm just lonely, a d sometimes I'm only jealous when I see others getting a partner, ya know?" you reply sadly.

"Yeah, I understand. I've been there before. Just be careful, please. Good night, little one," he replies fondly, tweaking your nose.

"Goodnight, giant," you reply just as fondly, and make your way upstairs. You grab a shower and drag yourself to bed. This time, you have no dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks go by, and you choose not to go out at night. The dreams have returned, random at first, but always centering around the old man, the Doctor. You don't know why, and that bothers you, perhaps more than it should. You debate whether or not you should go talk to him, but decide to ignore them; you really don't want to seem like a complete psycho.

You decide, on that Friday two weeks later, to go by yourself, to the club where you'd first seen the Doctor okay his guitar, praying he wouldn't be there. You couldn't handle it, not with how unstable you're feeling. 

You order a coffee, for a change, and a pastry; the stop selling coffee around 8 pm, so you arrived early. You decide not to drink tonight, you're just hear for some easy going music, a low key environment. You're not there to hook up with anyone, you just want a break from the monotony, and from your thoughts.

You watch the various artists, over the course of two hours, content to lose yourself in the music. You become so engrossed in watching the various performers, that you fail to notice the older man setting up on stage; you don't even recognize him as you watch him tune his guitar. You watch as he strums a few chords, and launches into a sad song, and still you don't recognize him.

"Imagine seeing you here," a familiar, friendly voice says beside you, and you glance over to see Bill, watching the Doctor playing on stage. Your eyes widen with shock, and perhaps a tiny bit of horror.

"I was afraid I'd upset you last time I saw you, and that dance club. If I did, I'm really sorry," she says, still standing, but now looking at you.

"You're fine, it wasn't you, I just wasn't feeling well, so I had my friend take me home," you lie, with a faint smile, and indicate for her to sit, which she does, sitting next to you.

"That I can understand. We didn't stay too much longer after that, to be honest. At least the hangover wasn't awful," she says bashfully, almost woefully, and you giggle; your hangover was enough to knock out a city block.

"Lucky you, mine was atrocious, bad enough to knock out a city block," you reply ruefully.

"I've done that before, once, and I viewed never to let that happen again," she replies, and pays your shoulder in sympathy.

"Yeah, I got carried away, and I don't plan on letting that happen again! Unless I'm at home," you say with a smirk, and Bill grins big.

"I hear ya," she replies, then turns her head to watch the Doctor, who has shifted songs; you never knew love sings on an electric guitar could sound so pretty.

"Hey... Um... Would you care to dance? Just one song. If you don't want to, you can say no, and I won't he offended," she asks shyly, and you are comfortable enough that you nod.

"Sure! Remind me to compliment your professor, never knew love songs could be so pretty on an electric guitar," you reply, following her out to the dance floor. Neither of you notice the knowing smile in the Doctor's face as you two dance, oblivious to everyone else.

"Do you wanna come sit with us?" she asks, after the song ends, and you stop dancing.

"No, thank you. It's not you guys, I'm just.... I dunno, not in a big conversational mood," you say sadly, surprised when Bill pays your shoulder and grins.

"Nah, it's alright, I get it! Would you mind if I pop by a couple more times tonight? Depending how long either of us stays," she says with a shy grin.

"I wouldn't mind! I like coming here sometimes, just to listen to the musicians, and occasionally on poetry night. Clear my head, ya know?" you reply, grinning back.

"Cool! And yeah, I get it! Although I come here from time to time, I usually don't have the Doctor with me, and I don't like poetry night," she says with a shudder; you laugh, understanding completely.

"Oh I prefer the ones where they read someone else's work, not their own. Although poetry swap is interesting," you say, and you both snicker. You head back to your table, and listen to his last piece of music, clapping just as loudly as everyone else when he exits the stage. He waves at you, although he returns to his own table, and you wave back; you're not quite ready to talk to him yet.

As the night progresses, true to her word, Bill stops by a couple times to chat, nothing major, nothing long, and you dance with her one more time. Around midnight, you decide to head home, although you do stop by their table, first; a promise is a promise.

"Bill, I'm headed home, didn't wanna go without giving you this," you say, handing her a piece of paper with your number on it, then turn to the Doctor.

"And I just wanted to say, I loved your performance on stage. I never knew love songs could still be beautiful on an electric guitar!" you remark with a bright smile; you swear he almost blushes slightly.

"Oh it was nothing, really, but thank you all the same. Do you play any instrument?" he asks, smiling up at you.

"Ha, no, and I can't sing to save my life. At best, I can recite poetry without sounding like I'm a robot, or dead, but no music," you say, grinning sheepishly; Bill and the Doctor both chuckle.

"That's alright, we can't all have the same talents. Otherwise, this world would be boring," he says, his brogue heavier than before, and grins broadly.

"That's true! Well, good night," you say, and head out; the drive home is surprisingly short and uneventful, and you fall blissfully asleep.  
_______________________________________________

Two days later, you get a text from Bill, asking if you'd be interested in getting lunch together next weekend; you text back acceptance, and are genuinely looking forward to it. It's been a long time since you even looked at another person outside of work, and you realize you miss making new friends. 

The week flies by in a whir of work related activity, cleaning, and more monotony. Your dreams are still very strange, but you're used to it by now, so they don't freak you out; you are, however, a little put off when Bill starts showing up in the dreams.

You guys meet at the club, and head out to a small sandwich shop near the University where she works. You wait outside, at a table out front, and watch the people milling around. The weather was pretty nice for mid spring, cooler some days, like today, but gorgeous nonetheless.

"Here you go, and your drink," Bill says brightly, setting your food down in front of you: a sub, crisps, and water for your drink.

"So, how'd you meet the Doctor?" you ask curiously.

"Well, I've been to several of his lectures, and he decided to take me on as a student, him the tutor," she replies, mouth partially full of food; you don't care, you do it too.

"So that's why I see him hanging around you," you say with a smile; she smirks, and chuckles a little.

"Yeah, something like that. He's not a bad sort, even if he is a little weird," she says, with a patient smile.

"I've no doubt, he seems nice to me. Or did the couple times I've talked to him," you reply, biting into your sandwich.

"He did mention he was surprised to see at the dance club, by the way. It's not somewhere I normally go, but Kim, that girl with us, wanted to go, and he's the only one willing to chaperone us. He said your outfit was a surprise," Bill says, with an appraising glance at you, making you blush.

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of clubs like that. I prefer the nightclub, or a coffee shop, so that outfit is rarely used," you reply, blushing under her gaze, heart beating a little faster.

"I kinda like it," Bill teased, with a wink.

"You looked pretty good yourself," you reply back, licking your lips slightly, then eating a crisp, slowly, making Bill giggle.

"I figured you were old enough to go without a chaperone, though," you say, raising an eyebrow, and smirking at Bill rolling her eyes.

"I am, and technically so is Kim, but her parents are too uptight, wouldn't let her go without a chaperone. So I asked the Doctor, which was hilarious all on it's own, let me tell ya," she replied, eyes wide in emphasis, making you laugh.

"Well, at least it's someone you know, and you seem to trust him, so all to the good," you reply, and smile, and finish off the last bite of sandwich. You are enjoying yourself, and like watching Bill talk, because she has a good deal of confidence you never had at her age.

"Oh I definitely trust him! He was bored last night, and I swear I half expected him to flat out leave, but he stayed until Kim was ready to leave. You'd have laughed at the overly eager face he had when we said we were ready to go," she said, chuckling, and you joined her; you could imagine it, actually.

"So, what do you do for fun?" you asked, leaning against the chair, munching on crisps.

"Not much, really. Sometimes the Doctor will assign me homework, but rarely on the weekends. So it's whatever I feel like doing. I don't know my dad, and my mum died when I was a baby, so I live with my foster mother, although I'm trying to find another place of my own. Tried to move in with some friends, but that didn't go well; landlord ended up being a nutter," she replied, taking a long sip of her drink, and finishing off her own sandwich.

"I've met a couple of those, it's never pleasant. Only one guy was actually really cool for all his was a nutter; he was autistic, and very antisocial, but was otherwise very sweet, and pretty funny, once you got him to talk," you say with a grin.

"I wish this guy had been like that... Oh well, no harm, no foul, right? What about you, by the way? What do you like to do for fun?" she asked, finishing off her crisps, but in no obvious hurry to rush off.

"About the same as you. Job's boring at times, but at least the boss is good, even if he's no ray of sunshine. If I'm not hanging out with my friends, I'm at home, doing whatever the moment feels like," you reply, feeling a little embarrassed.

"That's ok, though. Not like you're going out every weekend and blowing all your money away at these clubs, or worse. Kinda nice to know other people enjoy just staying home, maybe bingeing on shows, or reading," she said quickly, with a huge grin, and you smile in return.

"Yeah, just don't tell my friend Ashley that! That girls the party girl of our group. Jenna is the girl we danced with, she's so so about partying, Clarence doesn't care either way, he's down for whatever, and John is along for the ride," you explain, smirking.

"Yep, there's always one," Bill says, and you both chuckle.

"Hey, it's a nice day out, wanna go for a walk in the park?" you ask with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan! Need to walk off this big lunch," she replies, and you both laugh, and throw your garage in the receptacle provided.

The rest of the day went by mostly uneventful, although you did enjoy hanging out with Bill. You both talked about random things, often commenting on something you both saw in the park. She made you promise to keep in touch with her over the weekend, and invited you over to the university one evening for "the best chips ever", courtesy of her. You accepted the invitation, hugged her goodbye, and returned home, choosing to read a book instead of watching the telly. Dinner was a box dinner, followed by ice cream, all while reading. You dream of the stars.


	4. Chapter 4

"I want you. I need you," you scream, tears running down you cheeks, hidden by the rain. You see a person walking away from you, but you can't tell if it's male or female. A thunderclap, which sounds suspiciously like laughter, crashes around you, and lightning flashes brightly, illuminating several hundred eyes, glowing faintly, menacing. Again the laughter, more insidious this time, next to your ear...

You sit up in bed, screaming, and start shaking. You glance at the clock, and are disheartened to see it's only 4:15 am. Knowing you can't fall back asleep, you drag yourself out of bed, and go get a long, hot shower. You sit in your bathrobe, reading, until your alarm goes off, then get dressed for work. But you're still too worked up for food, so you leave earlier; you've got a key to the office, might as well make use of the extra time to catch up on some invoices the bosses dropped on your desk the Monday after your lunch date.

You are still worked up by lunch, so you order something small, thankful you don't have to go pick it up this time. Unbeknownst to you, however, is that most of the other staff can tell something is wrong, but don't know how to say anything; the haunted look in your eyes tells them something is very wrong, and that approaching you might not be a wise idea.

You eat your lunch in record time, and finish the invoices quicker than usual, even without the extra hour headstart. When the boss calls you in, though, your anxiety reaches all new heights.

"Have a seat, [Y/N] ," he says to you quietly, pointing to the (surpringly comfy) chairs in front of his desk; he leans back in his chair as you gingerly sit on the edge of your seat.

"What's going on? I know you were early, which I don't have a problem with. But you've been acting spooked all day, and it's got everyone worried," he asks, jumping straight in; you're actually thankful he's like that, not someone who rambles.

"Just a really bad dream last night, that's all," you reply quietly.

"No, I've seen you after a bad dream. You're acting more like you're being stalked. My sister went through it, and that's why I'm asking. You're honestly one of the best workers I've got, and it's to me to look out for you. So if someone's threatening you, please tell me, and I'll see you're taken care of," he says, in his no nonsense way; from anyone else, that might've come across as creepy, but you know he's serious. You replaced a girl that had to move because she'd been stalked and harassed by an ex, and the boss has his police friends help, so you know he's being serious.

"I appreciate it, sir. But it really was just a disturbing dream. I had one similar a couple months ago, but this one was.... Almost sinister. That's all," you explain, trying to smile weakly; he studies you, and his expression softens.

"Well, if you'd like to take the rest of the day off, you can. And if things get worse, I know someone that's actually good with dreams; yes, she's a psychiatrist, but her study was primarily around dreams and nightmares, so it might not hurt to talk to her," he offers, with a shy half smile; you were floored, having never seen him smile before. You briefly think he'd look really handsome with a big smile.

"Thank you, sir. If it does get worse, I'll let you know. And if it's ok, I think I might go home early," you say with a smile; he nods, his half smile gone quickly.

"Good idea. Take care of yourself, and I'll see you tomorrow morning," he says, and leans forward to grab a stack of papers on the edge of his desk.

"Thank you, sir. You you tomorrow," you say, and exit his office, feeling marginally better.

You put your desk to rights, and head off; no one says anything, since it's not unusual for the boss to send someone home early every once in a while. But, instead of driving home, you drive to a coffee shop near the University, and text Bill, hoping she's free. You wait for an hour, and feel disappointed when she says she's busy, and apologies profusely. You squash your disappointment, and text back that it's ok, and say maybe you could come by tomorrow for those chips. By the time you get into your car, she replies, saying that sounded like a plan.

You text Jenna as you walk through the door, asking her how her day was, as part of your daily ritual; as usual, her day was as boring as it had been for months. You both share stories, while you heat up water for tea and soup; another night of easy food and reading is in order.

The dream happened again, except this time, the person walking away from you in Bill, hand in hand with Jenna, and the laughter sounds far too much like the Doctor. But instead of waking up screaming, you wake up crying, heart breaking into a thousand pieces. At least you wake up a little before your alarm, so now early work for you.

This time, you say nothing during work, not even when you hand over money for lunch. You do your work, same as usual, but without smiling, without a word. You ignore your phone, and all texts, even after you get home. You ignore Jenna's usual text, as well as Bill's text, asking if you plan on stopping by; you don't want to read too much into that dream, but it still feels too raw to want to push it. You add a sweet, red wine to your dinner and dessert, deciding on drinking yourself to sleep. Except that this time, in the dream, it's the Doctor who's walking away, hunched over, as though he's lost someone. And it's Bill laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

A month goes by, and each night the dream changes slightly: different people walking away, different people laughing. You don't realize how dramatically it has affected you, but everyone else has; you hardly speak anymore, you don't return texts or calls, barely eat. You did talk to the lady your boss recommended, but she was booked out for three months, so you muddle through it alone. By now, the dreams no longer bother you, so used to them as you are. 

A knock on your flat door shocks you enough to make you out down your book, and gaze through the peephole, to see your neighbor next door. Strange, he hardly ever bothers you, or anyone else. You open the door.... And meet only darkness.

When you wake up, the first thing you notice is the medicinal smell, and the beeping of machines. You open your eyes, and groan when you realize you're in the hospital. Your groan brings a nurse in, but you realize you can't understand her; you look at her, blinking owlishly, hoping she realizes you can't understand her.

Laughter. Dark, twisted, evil. The same one as from the first dream.

You try to move, but find you can't, only your head; you try to scream, but you can't. A faint grunting sound issues from you, and you feel your anxiety rise even higher. You try to twist in place, but it's almost as if you're completely paralyzed.

A strange, high pitched noise, faint at first, coming closer, is the first thing you hear you hear that's different.

"Here, found her," you hear a surpringly familiar voice says, a female voice, but you don't see her, although admittedly your vision was starting to blur.

"We're losing her," another familiar, make voice, said near you, and you start getting very light headed; your limbs feel heavy, and you start gasping for breath.

Strong hands pick you up, and you wonder briefly where they were taking you. Then, everything turned black.  
_________________________________________________

"What the hell were they doing to her?" Bill asked, scared abd upset.

"Keep your voice down, I don't want you to wake her. I don't know what they were doing, that's why I'm going back there. You stay here with her. Nardole can keep an eye on things downstairs until I return. Don't leave, no matter what. In fact, just stay in the TARDIS until I return, that's the safest bet," the Doctor replied quietly, looking over to the young woman in the bed, in the medical bay.

Bill knew something was wrong when [Y/N] didn't answer any texts, nor calls, and wasn't seen at the clubs. No one had seen her, although they knew she went to work, but that's it; it had almost been like she'd dropped off the face of the earth. And if it hadn't been for Bill being sad about the lack of communication, they wouldn't have seen her being kidnapped. The Doctor had suggested going by her flat, and see if she was home, maybe convince her to talk to Bill, or even himself at worst case scenario. They'd driven to her flat, after getting the address from an equally concerned Clarence, although the Doctor waited in the car with Clarence. Bill had only just stepped up to the sidewalk when the three saw someone carrying [Y/N] over to a parked can, and threw her in the back. Clarence followed the van, discreetly, to an old building that had been converted recently to a hospital. While the hospital wasn't a new thing, it had been in the news for about three months, the fact that someone they knew had been kidnapped and brought there was highly disturbing.

They managed to get in with minimal effort, and had little difficulty finding [Y/N] , rescuing her and managing not to kill anyone. But had they not rescued her when they, she would've told, or so the Doctor said, so he hooked her up to an IV, then left shortly thereafter to the hospital.

Bill reached out to brush a few stray hairs behind [Y/N]'s ear, sighing sadly. She didn't know why the girl had chosen not to talk to her, but [Y/N] looked awful: pale, gaunt, with bloodshot eyes that were puffy underneath, and had dark circles too. Bill prayed the Doctor would find something, that he would be safe, and that the girl on the bed would survive.  
_________________________________________________

You tried to make sense of what they were telling you, but you were having trouble processing it all. The Doctor was an alien, who lived in a time traveling ship (which is where you were all in at the moment), Bill was what she said but also travelled with the Doctor occasionally. And aliens had kidnapped you, intending on harvesting body parts, but chose to kill you instead, because of the Doctor and Bill breaking in and rescuing you. After a while, they gave up trying to explain everything, especially when you didn't say anything, and left you in the medical bay alone.

You refused to look at Bill, and barely looked at the Doctor, remembering the dreams you'd been subjected to lately. You don't know if you dreamt since the hospital, but you didn't care; as far as you were concerned, you wanted to forget about all of this, and go home. 

Once you've recovered a bit, you gather up your clothes, not bothering to question why you'd awaken in different clothing. You leave the bay, wandering around for a bit until you make it to the control room, where both the Doctor and Bill where talking to another guy, who was bald and looked like an egg with glasses. You wait for a few minutes, wait for them to notice you, before you speak up.

"Look, I don't care who you are, or where you're from. I just wanna forget about all of this, and go home. And since I doubt you can wipe my memory, at least just take me home," you say tiredly, feeling impatient and restless.

"I might be able to help with the memory, but I'd rather you at least stay overnight. Please. That way I can monitor, in case you show any symptoms we haven't seen yet," the Doctor says, accent thicker than usual; you snort bitterly.

"Nah, thanks, I'd rather sleep in my own bed. So either take me home, or I'll call John to pick me up," you retort angrily. Bill looks sad, then Doctor resigned, the other guy has no expression.

"Fine. Although you might as well call your friend to pick you up, because I don't have a car, and neither does Bill," the Doctor says sharply, frowning, eyes furrowing together.

"Fine," you reply, and head to where the Doctor pointed, leaving as quickly as possible. You were taken aback when you exited the doors, and found yourself in an office, one you recognize as being in the university; maybe there was something to their story. You scowl, and head out, texting John, asking for a pickup; he lives nearby, so it won't take long.

You don't say anything to him, other than to thank him for the ride, the whole way home. You lock the front door, grab a shower, and pass out. Only this time, your dreams show Jenna, broken, covered in blood, and limping away from you, with a demonic laughter. It was enough to drive anyone crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

Another month rolls by, and you're ready to sign yourself into the mental ward. Because your dreams are so bizarre, you stop talking to people altogether, except in circumstances that requires communication, and even then, you speak so rarely. You barely eat anymore, and half the time you end getting sick after eating anyways. You've begun feeling lethargic during the day, but you're so strung out, you hardly notice. Just as you don't notice the staff at work watching you, or your friends that stop by your flat. Or that the Doctor has taken to following you, after one of your friends tells him how you look. You don't notice anything, going through the steps on automatic. You no longer read, choosing instead to watch the telly, although you're not really watching it. You started seeing things during the day, and the demonic laughter haunts you when you're awake. But you don't notice anymore. You don't really notice anything anymore.

A knock on your door, however, illicits a reaction: you automatically go to see who it is. You stare out the view hole, and think you recognize the long, curly gray hair and gorgeous blue eyes staring at you, but the name escapes you; you open the door without thinking about it, and shuffle back to the sofa.

Cool hands touch your face, and your wrist; you hear a Scottish voice talking nearby, but the words make no sense. Time passes, another voice comes into the room, but nothing makes sense. Strong hands guides you into standing up, then guides you out if the flat; then guides you outside, and into a vehicle. You feel movement, then it stops a little while later; once again, strong hands guide you, upstairs, and through some doors. You absently notice a blue box, but didn't care, nor about the hands guiding you into a strange, metal room.

You feel yourself sitting on a springy seat, then being guided into laying down; a couple blue lights cover you, and then voices. Cool hands gently touch your face, fingertips only, then you feel yourself falling into a deep sleep. 

You appear in a room with thousands of monitors, stacked along a wall. The various dreams you'd had start appearing on the screens, and the laugh echoes in the room; the old man you vaguely remember is staring at the screens. Two voices, very faint, creep into the room, but you can't understand them. The room fades, and warm hands guide you into laying down, then hold your right hand gently; cool hands touch your forehead gently, and you feel lightheaded.

A blinding flash of light, and you feel like something is being ripped from you; you scream in pain, and everything burns. Then it ends, although you feel heavy afterwards. Slowly the room stops spinning, and you can focus on the ceiling. You hear voices, talking softly, and you think you recognize them, but can't understand what they're saying. Someone with warm hands take your right hand, and you turn to look at them; slowly, the name Bill comes to mind. You look at her, but can't quite understand where you are, and what she's doing there.

A couple hours later, and you're having trouble understanding everything going on, it's like your brain can't process what it's receiving. The Doctor is an alien, Bill is his student but also goes on adventures with him, and you're in his ship called a TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimensions In Space). They explain that you had been kidnapped by an alien, with the intent of being harvested, but the aliens instead tried to kill you after being alerted to a rescue mission by the Doctor and Bill. But even as they explained all of it, you didn't respond, partly because you couldn't understand, and partly because you didn't want to talk to either of them. You gather up your clothes once they leave the room, and change, leaving the clothes you had ended up in nearly folded on the bed. You walk out of the room, wandering around for a bit until you make it to the control room, where the Doctor and Bill are talking to a third person, a guy with a bald head and glasses. You wait for a few minutes, until they notice you, before interrupting.

"Hey, look, thanks for the rescue, but I'd like to go home now," you say clearly, trying to hide the annoyance and impatience you feel.

"You're welcome for the rescue, but I'd really rather you stayed here overnight, just in case any new symptoms appear that I didn't anticipate," the Doctor replies.

"Nah, thanks, I'd rather go home. In fact, I'd like to forget I ever met you people," you say harshly, ignoring the shocked look on Bill's face, and the sad one of the Doctor's face.

"As you wish. I'm afraid we don't have vehicles, so you'll need to find another way of getting home," the Doctor replies, trying to sound as neutral as possible; trying to hide the very real sadness and concern he has.

You roll your eyes and sigh, texting John to see if he's awake, and exit the TARDIS, only to find yourself in a university office. You stop for a moment, confused, then shrug, and walk out, waiting outside, thankful that John is a night owl.

The ride home is uneventful, and you only say thank you when you get home. You get inside and lock the door, then collapse on the bed, and pass out.

Come Friday, and although you haven't had any more dreams, you feel drained, and angry, and try very hard not to just explode at everyone. You don't even stop to consider why you're on edge, you just know you are. Everyone avoids you, thankfully, and you go about your days on automatic. You've already gone through all the texts and calls you've missed, replying only to the most essential ones, dismissing the rest. The only person you text is Jenna, apologizing for your strange behavior. When she texts back that it's ok, she understands, and says Bill told her you were having some off days, you got angry; how dare they talk about you, behind your back? Only then, at the back of your mind, do you wonder if something is truly wrong. But mostly, you're just angry, enough so that you don't reply to Jenna, not caring how that makes her feel. You decide, for the first time in a couple months, to go out, needing to blow off steam. You get dressed up for the dance club, but you go alone; you fully intend on bringing home some poor guy, have your way with him, and send him back.

You are completely sloshed when you get home, a very good looking guy on your arm, and push him towards the bedroom. You'd danced and drank all night, completely ignoring Clarence and his boyfriend Rick, and found a poor guy to bring home. You had the forethought to get a cab to and from your flat, and you plan on making the guy go home tonight, to his home. You have your fun, and take a perverse pleasure in kicking out when you're done, although you use your phone to call him a cab. Locking everything up after he leaves, you grab a shower, and pass out.

You wake up slowly, body aching more than it should, although your massive hangover is about right; you drank more last night than usual. As you go to reach for the water you left beside the bed, you realize you're not in the same bed. You look around the room, but don't recognize it; it's sterile white, the bed is small, and there's no other furniture that you can see. You try to look for a bathroom, but don't see any other door. When you try to get up, you feel heavy, and weak, and the nausea makes you lay back down. You try to speak, but your mouth feels tacky, and you can't get any sound out. 

You hear a door open, but it sounds like it slides rather than opens normally, but the person that comes in is wearing a mask, and white scrubs. The person, a female, takes some vitals, and sets up an IV in your arm, but you can't do anything to stop her; once the drip gets started, you start feeling dizzy and lightheaded. You only have a brief moment to realize you've been drugged before passing out again.


	7. Chapter 7

When you come to, you are surpringly clearheaded, at least enough for you to recognize that you're in an operating room. You try to get up, but quickly find out that you're bound to the bed with straps. Movement to your left, and you see someone in operating scrubs, hair cover, and mask setting up a tray of what you think are operating implements. The figure turns, and your scream dies on paralyzed lips. The figure is a dark red, like dried blood, with dark scales, and black eyes; when it smiles, it's teeth are pointed, just like you expected.

"Well, young lady, you've caused us a great deal of trouble. And because if your last rescue, our operation was shut down on that side of town. So, we've had to pick you up and bring you here, where that meddlesome Doctor won't find us. And since it was your fault we lost that hospital, we're going to harvest you, alive and awake. But, we're not completely without mercy, at least you won't feel it," the thing hisses in amusement, smiling, and your terror fills you, and you scream mentally.

The lights go out, and the creature hisses in anger, growling deeply, and walks to an intercom; you can't understand what it's saying, but a similar voice hisses in reply. The creature roars in anger, and storms out of the room, leaving you stuck to the bed. Several minutes go by before you hear anything, then the sounds of fighting, shouting, hissing, and some growls greets your ears. You vow you'll never drink again if you survive this; you also vow to look for a new city yo move to, since this one is obviously insane.

The door to the room slides open, and the Doctor runs through, Bill at his heels; they get you unstrapped, and into a wheelchair, and the Doctor runs off back down the hallway. Bill, however, pushes you the opposite direction, towards what you hope is the front of whatever building you're in; a couple turns later, and you see what looks like a waiting area, and that strange bald fellow, in a large, crimson red jacket, stands with a tablet in hand.

"Go on, take her outside, and wait for us. I'm almost done, then I'll be out to join you. Hopefully the Doctor won't be much longer," the man says, with a surpringly higher pitched voice than you expected.

Bill nods, and pushes the chair outside, looking around frantically. She finds a bench just outside, and parks the wheelchair next to it, turning it to face her.

"So..... Apparently the Doctor didn't shut the whole operation down like we'd thought. We came as soon as we found out you'd been kidnapped again, but it was a lot harder this time, no easy way to track you. I'm just glad we got here when we did, they were literally about to cut on you. Well, I guess you already know that. I'm sorry we couldn't protect you better. But you didn't exactly make it easier," Bill said, rambling a bit, probably in fear.

A minute later, the bald guy comes out, breathing deeply the warmer air, and smiles down at you both.

"There, shut down their computers, and got the information on their operations. It wasn't as difficult as I'd suspected, which either means that was a trap itself, or they're not good at protecting their stuff. Either way, unless it's been backed up somewhere else, they'll have to start over with the records," the man says proudly.

You try moving your limbs, but find you're still paralyzed, and that scares you immensely. You don't care you're around Bill, but you hate being helpless.

"Run!" the Doctor screams as he runs out the door. Bill grabs the chair, and runs after him, pushing the chair as fast as she can; you close your eyes, figuring it's safer that way. You open your eyes when you come to a stop, then scrunch them closed when you feel someone pick you up, with such ease you figure they must be really strong. You're placed in a hard, metal chair, so you carefully open one eye, and recognize the control room of the TARDIS. You hear a strange, wheezing, whining sound, and watch Bill and the other guy rush around the console, and watch the Doctor pushing buttons and pulling levels. You are strangely fascinated by him rushing around, and you mentally smile at listening to him barking orders at the other two; when you realize that you're not angry, you're surprised and honestly glad. 

Bill stops briefly to smile at you, and you're pleased you can return it. Seeing you smile makes her smile even bigger, and you surprised when the Doctor turns to look at you, and smiles when he sees your smile. You never realized how bad off you were, and you feel yourself blush deeply, and look down at the floor, feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

After a loud thunk, the wheezing sound stops, and the lights return to normal, and you can start moving your toes, and only just the tips of your fingers. You look over and see Bill sagging down in another seat, and the Doctor talking quietly to her; you turn your head, no sense trying to listen in to a private conversation.

"How're you feeling?" he asks you tenderly, startling you; you hadn't realized he'd moved over to you.

"Not sure," you say dryly, still trying to figure out how you do feel, but you don't meet his eyes; you feel ashamed, because you see now how rude you were last time you saw him.

He tenderly lifts your chin, making you look him in the eyes, and you see sympathy and understanding shining out, which makes you feel even worse.

"It's not your fault, your anger. It wasn't. It's too hard to explain, but in brief, they were manipulating you through your dreams, forcing you to cut yourself off from loved ones, to make it easier to kidnap you. Your anger, that was their doing. When I saw your dreams, I was able to figure out what they were doing, although the damage had already been done. I managed to get rid of the main controller for this area, but there's still more out there," he explains softly, smiling sweetly; you try to smile, but can't, unable to feel it despite his assurances.

"You can trust him, you know, even if you can't trust me. He won't lead you wrong," Bill says, touching your hand; the Doctor moves out of the way, and you grab her into a hug. You cry on her shoulder, and feel another, larger, cooler hand touch your shoulder, and you know everything will be ok.


	8. Chapter 8

You decided to help them chase down these aliens, to stop them from killing more people. It doesn't affect your work, though, much to your surprise. Now that your mood was back from the edge, the staff all breathed easier, as did your friends, although you didn't feel like going out clubbing anymore. Even if your free time wasn't taken up by missions, the thought of what happened to you scared you enough that it no longer interested you. You occasionally met Jenna at the coffee shop near the University, you refused to go to the dance clubs; you think you might return to the nightclub, because you heard it was being made into more of a cafe during the day, and hangout place at night. 

Now that you've been helping the Doctor, Bill, and the bald guy Nardole, you've started hanging out more with Bill, and incidentally the Doctor. You also would try to spend more time with Jenna, although you don't always have time to do that; twice, however, you know the Doctor purposefully left you out so that you could spend time with your friends, but you both pretended like it wasn't that at all.

After one particularly grueling mission, Bill suggested going to the club (cafe), where you sat nursing a coffee; you were too tired to want to risk anything stronger, even if you had wanted to drink alcohol. Out of respect for privacy, the Doctor had chosen to sit at another table, close enough to be seen without being in total earshot. But something was kind of bothering you, and you decided now was the perfect time to talk to Bill.

"Hey, question for you," you start, voice a little low, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Ok," she replies, a little confused.

"Can the Doctor read minds?" you ask, thinking back to a few times when you swore he did read your mind, reacting to either your thought with his own action, a smile, or even a laugh once.

"You know, I'm not sure, but I think it's possible. It would explain some things," she replies, glancing over at the Doctor, who was sipping his tea, watching some poor kid on the stage trying to play a sax; it wasn't terrible, but he had a long way to go before being good.

"Hehe. Wanna do an experiment?" you whisper loudly, grinning mischievously; she looks at you, winks, and laughs. You conjure a very... Explicit... image, specifically of him, and you both had the pleasure of seeing him sputter, and cough; luckily he'd not taken a drink, or he'd have sprayed the table. He turns to glare at you, and you laugh.

"Yep, that answers that," you say, laughing.

"Do I even want to know what you said?" Bill asks, laughing.

"It was an image, and no, you really don't," you say, smiling innocently.

"You're horrible, I love it!" she says, grinning broadly; the Doctor, on the other hand, had the consideration to blush deeply, and avoided looking at either of you the rest of the night.

You yawn, and realize you're about ready to crash, so you hug Bill, and kiss her on her cheek; you wave at the Doctor, chuckling when he waves without looking at you. You call John, who had already said he was willing to pick you up, and wait for the short time it takes him to get there. The ride is short, and you almost fall asleep; John gently shakes your shoulder, waking you from the twilight you fell into, and you blush. You hug him, and give some money for gas, smiling at the surprised smile that crept on his face, and drag yourself into the flat. Locking up, you strip down to skin, but decide to forgo the shower, and just pass out instead.  
_________________________________________________

You slide down into one of the metal jump seats, watching the Doctor scribble some equation on one of his blackboards. It was two days after the cafe, and you were surprised that neither Bill not Nardole were there.

"She's off with her friends today, and Nardole is running errands for me," he says absently, finishing up his equation.

"I thought you learned not to read my mind," you say, chuckling; you hear him laugh.

"I don't have to read your thoughts to know what you're thinking, it's logical. And I must say, you certainly have quite the imagination," he replies, turning to smirk at you.

"It has its uses! Best line I ever read was 'sometimes the fantasy is better than the reality' " you reply, smiling innocently; he blushes slightly, running his hand through his fluffy hair as though embarrassed.

"So, why am I here, then?" you ask, having enough sympathy for him to change the subject; he brightens, and clomps down the stairs.

"Well, first of all, I managed to find the last cell of the aliens, and I plan on hitting it tonight, if everything goes according to plan. Unfortunately, I can't take anyone with me, it's far too dangerous. But I can have someone here, in the TARDIS, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me," he says, smiling broadly at you; you sometimes find that smile of his a little unsettling, and this was one of those times.

"Alright, I can do that. I didn't have anything planned, so that works. But you said that was one, what else?" you ask, leaning back in the seat.

"Well, since I was able to cut your connection to those aliens, you have restabilized your moods, so at least you needn't worry about that anymore. But I was wondering, once this is over, there will still be more aliens, more missions, and I can always use help. Bill isn't always available, and Nardole often bothers me, so I'm asking if you'd like to keep coming with us?" he asks, smiling softly, but you see the excitement in his eyes; something tells you that he would be ok if you said no, but you already know the answer.

"Hell, I would've asked anyways! Of course I'll keep going with you guys! Beats going to clubs," you retort with a smirk, and he smirks too.

"Good. I wasn't looking forward to trying to convince you. I would've sent Bill to do that," he replies candidly, and you laugh; you've built an easy reporte with the Doctor, so you understand his random quirks.

"Yeah, she would've done a fine job convincing me," you say, smirking, trying hard not to think about how she might; he blushes and fiddles with the controls on the console.

"Right, well.... Let's get started on the final plan for tonight. I'd rather not involve Bill, even if Nardole comes; I'd rather not involve him either," he says, rolling his eyes; you understand, not completely caring for the brash, loud man. In the back of your mind, you realize there's only been three guys you actually liked as more than a friend, so far, and you've got a fourth in mind.

"Not sure what I can do to help, but lead on, Professor," you say with a grin, noting the sideways glance he gave you, and the soft smile.

"Ok, here's what I need you to do.." he says, and you two work on the plan.


	9. Chapter 9

"Have you gone completely mental? Bad enough you decided to go with just the two of you, but you almost got killed, and we wouldn't have known," Bill said loudly, anger hiding the real fear of having lost two people she cared deeply for; she was pacing around the console, while Nardole was tending the gash on the Doctor's face. 

The plan had gone almost exactly as planned, until the very end; there were more aliens than either if you had calculated for. He'd managed to shut down the last cell, but had barely survived the attack. You had had to rescue him, shooting the aliens with one if their own weapons, then dragging him (almost literally) to the TARDIS; he was barely conscious when you'd found him, so he had trouble walking. You stumbled through the doors, only for you to be shot in the back by an energy weapon; you managed to shoot that one in the head before slamming the door closed. The Doctor was already passed out on the ground, and you heard the wheezing sound the TARDIS makes as it teleports, right before you slide down to the floor, and pass out from the pain. Somehow, the TARDIS managed to send a message to Nardole, who messaged Bill, and they managed to get you both to seats in the control room. But Bill decided to be the one to rip you both apart verbally; part of you notes that she's worse than the Doctor is when it comes to yelling.

"What were you thinking?" she asks again, and you hear the Doctor sigh, angrily; now you know things are about to get bad.

"I was thinking that I wanted to let you have time for yourself. And I was thinking I didn't want Nardole with me. At least I thought against doing it alone, and brought [Y/N] , so give me a little credit. Neither of us expected that many aliens; otherwise the plan would've gone fine. Despite that, we got lucky that [Y/N] managed to find a weapon to use, and rescued me, otherwise yes, this would've been a lot worse," he growled at her, it you knew that secretly, he was pleased at her nitpicking; he knew Bill cared a great deal for him as a friend, and her attitude right now was born out of fear.

"Maybe next time you'll think to take me along, whether you like me or not," Nardole piped in, making the Doctor scowl even more; you had a brief image of his eyebrows jumping off his face to attack Nardole. You were hard pressed not to laugh, and for the brief moment Nardole looked away, you could see the Doctor looking about the same; so much for not reading minds.

"Fine, I'll bring you along next time, since I doubt you'd give me any choice anyways," the Doctor retorts darkly; when you glance at him, you see him wink at you when Nardole turned his back.

As Nardole walked away, muttering under his breath, you start snickering, causing Bill to glare at you; when the Doctor starts snickering too, Bill groans loudly in frustration. That only causes you and the Doctor to start laughing, which is honestly more what you both needed. When you both finally calm down enough to stop laughing, although you're too amused to not smile, Bill stands in front of you, hands on her hips.

"And what is so funny? Hmm? What could possibly be so funny during this situation?" she demands loudly. 

"The Doctor's eyebrows looked so angry, I half expected them to jump off his face and attack Nardole, that's all," you explain, snickering; Bill looked between you and the Doctor, her lip twitching. Finally she broke down laughing, bent over laughing hard; that caused you to start laughing again, although the Doctor only chuckled.

"I love and hate you, both of you," Bill says, still laughing; he just grins, you nod and laugh.

"Love you too, Bill," you say fondly.

Thankfully you and her both calmed down enough to stop laughing when Nardole got back, scowling angrily, and you were hard pressed to not start laughing again; another sideways glance, and you could the Doctor's mouth twitching from also holding back laughter.

"Is it safe for me to go home?" you ask calmly, feeling the adrenaline draining from your body once your hysterical laughing fit was over.

"Unless Nardole plans to interrogate you, I see no reason for you to stay. We treated your back, so be careful; if you have trouble sleeping, come back here," the Doctor says calmly, although you can hear the strain in his voice.

"No need to interrogate, although I don't think she should leave because of her back," Nardole grumbles tartly, and you roll eyes at him. You grab your purse off the console, and carefully walk out, hearing Bill walk out behind you.

"I was worried about you, that blaster burn looked painful," she said softly, touching your shoulder carefully.

"Oh it was, and no doubt it'll hurt like hell tomorrow," you say with intentional false bravado, making Bill smile.

"You take it easy," she says, and kisses your cheek.

"I'll try. You take care of the Doctor, please, I'd rather not find Nardole strung across the floor; he'd never let us hear the end of it," you say, smirking.

"You're goofy. G'night," Bill says, chuckling.

"G'night", you reply, and carefully get in your car and drive home. You text Bill and let her know you made it home ok, so that they knew you were ok. It took very little time to fall asleep, and luckily you had no dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

The weeks go by, with you spending more and more time with with the Doctor, but not as much with Bill. You were there when he had gone blind, although you only found out after he told Bill, and she was so upset she told you. You were there when the Monks invaded, although you didn't go with them when they rescued the Doctor. You stayed out of the way, keeping Jenna company, careful to not let her know you remembered the truth about the Monks. You celebrated with everyone when the Monks left, laughing with Bill over some of the stories; not everything that had happened during those few months had been all bad, and you wished you could've seen the Doctor standing on the front of the tanker, laughing manically as it slammed into the docks. It was then, over drinks, watching even the Doctor himself drinking, that you realized you loved him, and you weren't quite sure how to process that. You made sure to keep that thought hidden, forcing yourself to think about other things. Such as how close Jenna and Bill have gotten recently; they'd talked some because of you, especially during that weird dream situation, and then a lot during the Monks. You try hard not to feel jealous, but you can't help it; even though you know the dreams weren't real, the jealousy was still there. 

You catch a glance from the Doctor, and promptly avoid his eyes; this wasn't going to end well. So you get up for another drink, using the time as a good way to change your thoughts. You look around the room as you wait, and notice the Doctor had left his seat; you see him in the corner of your eye, carrying something in his hand. You smile, it has been a long time since you heard him play his guitar. You grab your drink and return to your seat, listening to him playing his guitar. He looks up from time to time, and looks straight at you, a soft smile on his lips; you briefly wonder if he's playing only for you. Then you shake your head slightly, as though shaking water off, and realize he's looking at you because Bill is right across the table from you, so of course he's looking towards you. 

You turn back towards Bill when she taps your shoulder, abd repeats her question. You reply with a laugh, sipping your drink slowly, then excuse yourself briefly; you don't realize that not only was Bill watching you walk away, but so was the Doctor. He had, in fact, been playing just for you, but wouldn't ever admit it; he'd never admit it to anyone, ever.

You dance a couple rounds with Jenna and Bill, then sit down after the Doctor finishes playing, fanning yourself when you sit down. You join the room clapping, smiling as he walks past, giggling when he winks at you. You chat with everyone in your group for the next couple songs, jumping slightly when someone taps your shoulder; you're shocked when you realize it's the Doctor.

"I'm not exactly big into dancing, but I figured I'd at least give it a try," he says in your ear, and you just stare at him; you didn't think he could surprise any more, but he went and did just that.

"I didn't think you ever danced, or even knew how to," you say surprised, chuckling when when glares at you.

"Ha ha, very funny. Yes, I know how to, I just choose not to," he said, trying to sound offended, but the amused look in his eyes tells you otherwise.

"Oh, this I have to see!" you say, giggling, and follow him out to the dance floor; you wink at Bill, who is staring wide mouthed at you both. The song changes to a slow song, and you sudden feel a little awkward.

You start to dance with him, and suddenly it's like there's no one else around, and you feel very awkward. You concentrate on dancing, trying to ignore that you rather like the scent of the Doctor, which is a little spicy, and ignore the warmth of his hand on your side. You look up into his beautiful blue eyes, and you know you're blushing deeply, but you don't care. You don't know why it affects you so much, and that alone bothers you. When the song finishes, he smiles at you, and kisses your hand, with a wink.

As you make your way back to the table, you think Bill didn't lose her dropped mouth look, although Ashley is laughing hysterically, and Jenna was between shocked, jealous, and intrigued. 

"Oh. My. Gawd. What did I just see?" Bill asks finally, after you sit down.

"You mean other than a hot old guy dancing with [Y/N]?" Ashley said, cackling, making Bill look at her with a look of disgust, making Ashley laugh even harder, and even start laughing at Bill's face.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't just hear that," Bill says in disgust.

"Oh I think he's pretty good looking for an older guy, but don't worry, he's not my type," you say with a smile, and Bill rolls her eyes.

"I'll be sure not to tell him you said that," Bill says with a smirk.

"I gotta admit, he's better at dancing than I ever thought possible, with those big old boots," you reply with a smirk.

"Ha, good to know I'm not the only one who thinks he's got big feet," Bill says with a laugh.

"Well, you know what they about guys with big feet," Ashley says, trying to sound seductive.

"You think they that about long fingers, and I've met guys that it's so not true," you retort quickly.

"Do I even wanna know?" Bill asks, mildly amused.

"No, you really don't," you say before Ash can say anything, making Ashley laugh.

"Hey Jenna, wanna dance the next slow song with me?" you ask, with a smile.

"Actually, Jack's already asked, so the one after, I promise," she replies, blushing slightly; Jack's not actually into girls, but he loves to dance.

"I'm not sure whether or not to be jealous: that guy is a damn good dancer!" you joke, and you both laugh.

"That kid will out dance a ballerina, Bill, and yes actually started teaching young kids the basics of dancing, somewhere," you explain to Bill, pointing to an average looking younger guy, dancing silly near the edge of the floor.

"Well, I haven't met a guy is be willing to dance with, let alone date, so that's all you gals," Bill says with a smirk.

"I'll be sure not to tell him you said that," you retort, and you both snicker.

You stick around for another three hours, then decide it's late and want to go home. You see Bill over talking to the Doctor, so you wave bye, and head out, smiling when they both wave bye. You hadn't drank much tonight, so you feel safe enough to drive home; you barely make it there steps out the door when a very familiar, very demonic laughter sounds in your ear. You spin, looking for the voice, but there's no one around. Your heart beats fast, and you're aware of someone running towards you, shouting your name. Hand grab you, and Bill steps into your field of view, but the ringing in your ears is so loud you can't understand her.

"[Y/N] , just breathe. It's alright, you're safe," a voice, the Doctor you realize, says in your ear, standing behind you, and slowly the ringing goes away.

"It's back. That laugh, from my dream," you stutter out, shaking.

"I know. So much for not reading your mind, eh?" the Doctor says with a smirk, trying to add levity to the situation.

"Hey, [Y/N] , I'm right here, I've got you. It's ok. Hey, look at me, I'm right here," Bill says, hands on your shoulders, looking you in the eye.

"I don't see anyone, and I'm not getting any anomalies, so I don't know what happened. I'll do a quick check inside, make sure your friends are safe, then I think you should come home with us," the Doctor says calmly, almost nonchalantly, but you can tell he's worried; you nod, standing outside with Bill, forcing yourself to calm down and breathe.

"Ok, far as I know, everyone is accounted for," you hear him start, coming back out to join you.

"What do you mean, as far as you know?" Bill asks, incredulously

"Well Ashley said Jenna went to the toilet, and I'm not about to go inside and ask," he retorts, and you can't help but snicker at the sarcastic reply.

"Good, you needed a good laugh, even if it was minor. I don't know Jenna well enough to look for her mentally; that's not as easy as you'd think," he says, gently touching your shoulder, stopping right behind you; you feel better, with two of your best friends standing with you. You know the others are safe, but you can't shake the feeling that something bad has happened, or will soon.

"Come on, let's get going; last thing we need is a group of gawkers," Bill says wisely, and you absently hand your keys to her; she takes them, surprised and a little shocked. Once again, you feel the Doctor guiding you to the car, only this time you realize what's going on, and smile up at him as you get in the front seat; he smiles back, and he silently prays nothing has happened, even though he feels the same as you.


	11. Chapter 11

You spend the rest of Saturday in the TARDIS, not really feeling like going anywhere; the room they let you stay in had such a wonderfully soft bed that you almost didn't want to leave. You did get food, and borrowed a book from the library, but otherwise stayed in bed. When Bill came to ask if you were ok, you explained why you were being lazy, and proved it to her; then she came to join you. Even the Doctor sat with you both for a little bit, but he's always moving around, can't sit still for long, so he left you and Bill to your own devices.

By the time dinner rolled around, you felt comfortable enough to go home, although you did eat with the Doctor and Bill. As you helped clear the dishes off the table (you ate in the TARDIS, which apparently incredibly rare), your phone dings, for the first time all day. You check it briefly on the way back to get more dirty dishes, and are surprised when you see it's Ashley, asking if you'd heard from or seen Jenna; you quickly reply no, and ask what's up. By the time the table is clear, your phone rings, and you know immediately something is very wrong; a glance at the Doctor, and he dashes out the door, most likely towards the control room.

You answer it, and feel like your heart stops; it takes several minutes to get Ashley to get calm. When you finally hang up the phone, you feel cold inside, and can't find the words to explain to Bill what's wrong. You shuffle towards the control room, only half aware of walking, and the froen on the Doctor's face tells you everything you need to know.

"Jenna has been kidnapped, but it looks like it happened after we left the cafe, after she left too. I'm trying to track her down now. Bill, get [Y/N] into a chair, please," he says without looking at either of you, and you feel Bill guide you to a jump seat; you take a moment to appreciate the irony of having people having to keep guiding you to places. You're still in shock, so you don't notice the sideways glance from the Doctor, not the gentle smile he has, not caring that he's once again hearing your thoughts.

"There, found her, in a large warehouse, probably abandoned, knowing our luck. Alright, I'm taking us close by, but not too close..." he starts.

"Because we don't know if they know what the TARDIS sounds like, and we don't want to lose our advantage," you finish, sounding much calmer than you feel; the dazzling smile the Doctor gives you does make you feel better.

"Very good! You've been paying attention," he replies, smiling, and Bill snorts, half amused, half sarcastically.

When the TARDIS lands, you stand up, shaking out your limbs, and almost regret that big dinner, no matter how good it is; you know fighting on a full stomach isn't a wise idea. For a rare change the Doctor doesn't say a word, because at this point, you all know what to do; a very light, almost teasing smack on your arm, and an amused look on his face, tells you he's reading your thoughts again.

When you step outside, you notice it's overcast, and smells like rain; no big surprise there, really. You're not entirely sure where you are, but you trust the Doctor does, so you follow him. You trust him completely, even though sometimes you think that might not be wise, but you also love him dearly, and would do anything for him, which is almost just as bad.

You don't know what to expect, so you literally follow behind the Doctor, next to Bill, who looks nervous too; the only thing you know for sure is that Jenna is in there, and you need to save her. But you don't know if it's a human it an alien that has her, and that terrifies you.

You make your way, slowly, to the building, and through a side door, always waiting until he scans things with his sonic screwdriver; you often wish that thing wasn't so noisy, though, for fear if it attracting attention. The main warehouse is enormous, and while it does have two levels, it's mostly open, which is both good and bad: good viewing, bad for hiding, and little on the way of cover.

"I wondered how long it would take you to find me," a deep, slimy sounding voice said loudly, and you feel like your blood had turned to ice; you know that voice, although you've really only ever heard his laughter.

"You didn't have to kidnap a human to get my attention; doing that has only made things worse for you," the Doctor says waspishly, and you have a moment of pity for the moron who pissed off your friend; you've seen the Doctor's wrath once, only once, and it was legit terrifying.

"I'd thought to save her for a snack later, in case you failed to show; now I see you brought me two more tasty morsels, so I can take my time," the creature says, and you see movement towards the center of the building; it's almost too cliche.

"You'll have to go through me, first," the Doctor growls out, squatting down slightly, and you he's readying himself for a fight. You slowly walk backwards, away from him, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible, hoping you can go around the edge of the building, and get Jenna, who is tied to a chair; again, so cliche.

"You'll make the tastiest meal, Time Lord," the creature hisses, and suddenly launches himself at the Doctor; in the meantime, you and Bill both had the same idea, sneak around the edges and rescue Jenna.

You, of course, made the biggest rookie mistake ever: watch where you're going. You were so intent on the two fighting, you literally walked into a trap; you're not sure what it was exactly, only that you felt like you got hit with a taser. You writhe around on the ground, waiting for the searing feeling to dispate, and focus on not drawing attention to yourself. You watch the two fighting, and are dismayed to see the Doctor isn't doing well, so you decide to purposefully make another rookie "mistake": don't draw attention to yourself; you start groaning loudly, then shout fir a moment, as though startled. It was enough to cause the creature to look at you, and you immediately regret it: the thing looks like a lizard mated with a demon, and was horrifying.

A loud crack, and the creature drops like a tree; the Doctor stands over the thing, wielding some weapon, you think, something heavy enough to knock out the creature. The Doctor runs over to you, doing a quick scan to check for injuries.

"That was quick thinking, [Y/N] , although I was afraid he'd attack you before I could hit him. I know you're hurting, but it'll pass in a bit. Look, Bill's got Jenna free, so you go with them, while I secure this creature," the Doctor says to you softly, carefully helping you up, and you flash him a quick smile, then run over to Jenna and Bill.

"Jenna, are you ok?" you ask as the three of you head outside.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little out of it," she replies faintly, with a faint smile; but when you go to reach for her hand, she pulls away from you; by that point, it starts raining, a steady rain, cold and uncomfortable.

"Jenna, what...?" you start, reaching out to her, only to feel your heart shatter when she turns her back on you, and walks out into the rain.

"I want you. I need YOU," you scream, tears now coursing down your cheeks, hidden in the rain. She continues walking away from you, only to be stopped by Bill, who says something you can't hear as a peal of thunder crashes around you. Jenna turns to look at you, her eyes blazing.

"No, you don't. You've already got the one you want, walking up behind you with that nasty creature," Jenna says, almost screaming because the rain makes it hard to hear; you move closer, glad Bill is there to prevent Jenna from running.

"Are you being serious right now? You think I want the Doctor?" you ask incredulously, ignoring the shocked expression on Bill's face; apparently, it was news to her too.

"How can you say that to me? I saw how you looked at him when you two danced, and Bill has told me about how you and he hang out," she spits back angrily; you feel hurt, but you squash the urge to laugh, too, at how ridiculous the whole situation is.

"He's my friend, that's all. I love him like I love Clarence, and Bill too; she knows I've only ever had eyes for one person, and she accepted that," you say, hoping Jenna hears you and believes you; you see the tears in her eyes, and you know she's listening.

"Then why'd he dance with you? And why'd you accept?" Jenna asked, shakily.

"Because I wanted you to see her as more than a friend, Jenna. That might've been a little cruel, but I've known the whole time how she felt; believe it or not, it became a bit of a joke between us. Not a bad one, more like something to tease each other with. She's always thought of me as a bit of a father figure, a teacher, kind of like how Bill and I are; that's why I had to warn Bill, so she didn't get hurt either," the Doctor said, coming to stand beside you.

"Why'd you dance with him?" Jenna asked again, confused.

"Have you seen him run? He looks silly. So I wanted to see if danced as badly! Thankfully not, which is good, I was afraid he'd step on my feet with those big close hoppers of his," you say, giggling; he playfully smacks your arm.

"Oi, I don't have big close hoppers, thank you very much. It's not my fault you've still got your child sized little feet," he says with a snort, blowing water from his nose.

"Guys, can we argue about this later? It's bloody COLD out," Bill interrupts, shivering.

You all run back to the TARDIS, although Jenna still tries to avoid being touched by you, and you know that it'll take time.

You are all drying off with huge, fluffy towels, talking in front of a lit fireplace (which you can't fathom how that works, there's no chimney on the TARDIS), drinking hit cocoa. The Doctor brought you each long, fluffy robes to change into, and disappeared for a while; you can only assume to secure the creature, and get dried off too. You're sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, nursing your cocoa, trying not to look over at Jenna, sho had sullenly chosen to ignore you; it hurts, more than you thought possible. You're interrupted by Bill's sudden, loud laughter, followed by Jenna's light laugh; turning, you see what the fuss us, and join the laughter.

Standing in the doorway, the Doctor stares at you three, his gray hair sticking up all over; his big, beautiful blue eyes blink owlishly at you all.

"What's so funny?" he asks, confused; you only barely manage to point to your own hair before falling back against the couch. He ruefully runs his fingers through his hair, smiling sheepishly.

"Ha ha, laugh it up; just you wait, one day your hair will be short too, and I'll be there to laugh at you too," he said, in good humor.

"Oh you've already laughed at me that one time, and mine looked worse," Bill says with a grin.

"Oh yeah, it did! Looked like she had major static issues," he replied with a giggle, making Bill roll her eyes.

"So, is this how you guys are all the time?" Jenna asked, looking around at the three of you chuckling at each other.

"Not always, but it can get really silly at times. Sometimes it's boring, and that's ok, because some days can be a bit too much," Bill says, finally calmed down enough to talk like normal.

"So what do you guys do when you're not chasing down monsters?" Jenna asked, curious now.

"Well, the Doctor is a professor at the University, and I serve chips at the University. If nothing is going on, we just live our lives," Bill replied, with a smirk at the Doctor; he smiles back.

"I don't do anything different, so no worries there," you reply with a sweet smile at Jenna, who smiles back, for the first time since being rescued.

"Bill, gather up the wet clothes, please, and come give me a hand," the Doctor says softly; you wrap your wet clothes in the towel, and hand it to her; after gathering the rest, both her and the Doctor head out, you guess to do laundry.

"Are you going to be ok?" you ask Jenna quietly, carefully not to move towards her.

"I'm not sure. I mean, all of this is a bit overwhelming," she replied quietly, not looking at you.

"I know what you mean. When I first found out, I couldn't believe it either. But they both helped me, helping get rid of dreams that had really messed me up. Remember when I stopped talking to everyone? Yeah, it was aliens, and the Doctor helped fix me mentally after that," you explain, looking down at your hands.

"I had wondered about that, but was afraid to ask," she replies, and you hear her get up, and are surprised when she sits down next to you, and takes your hands.

"Did you really mean what you said? That you wanted me?" she asks quietly, almost as if afraid to know but needing to.

"Yes, of course I meant it. Hell, I figured everyone knew how I felt about you," you say, reaching up to caress her cheek; she smiles sheepishly.

"Isn't that always the way: last one to know is the one that needs to know?" she asks with a grin.

"Yeah, pretty much," you say, then lean forward, wanting badly to kiss her, but afraid to; she meets you halfway, and you both share a long kiss.

"You think they're standing outside the door, listening in? Or worse, watching?" Jenna asks after catching her breath, whispering; you grin broadly.

"Probably. Wait.. " you say with a smirk, and pull up a rather raunchy image in your mind; halfway down the hallway, you hear a faint guffaw, a d you smile.

"Not quite outside, but close enough! Don't ask, long story," you explain, grinning.

"What the hell was that about? Oh, wait, no,on second thought, I don't want to know. And you, old man, should know better," you hear Bill comment as she and the Doctor come back into the library; they both smile at the sight of you and Jenna holding hands.

"I've heated up as soup, I'd anyone is interested?" he says, ignoring you when you stick your tongue out at him behind Jenna's back.

A chorus of me's ring out, so the four of you head down to the kitchen; you and Jenna walk hand in hand. It's going to be a beautiful day.


	12. Epilogue

You and Jenna decided, as a couple, not to continue your adventures with the Doctor, although you keep in contact with him. You told him, and Bill, that you would always be there for them if they needed anything, no matter what. You know something happened to Bill when you lost contact with her, and also the Doctor. A couple months went by before you got a text from the Doctor, saying that he had regened, and was now a she ("pictures, or it didn't happen" you jokingly reply; then oogle over the lovely new female Doctor), and you remind her of your promise. You doubt she'll need you, but at least you both know the offer is there. It's always nice to have friends.


End file.
